Shifting Sand Land
Total Coins 136 Yellow Coins 55 Enemy Yellow Coins 30 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 3 Enemy Blue Coins 4 1UP Mushrooms 9 Cannons 1 Wing Caps 3 Koopa Shells 1 Vanish Caps 0 Spinning Hearts 1 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 4 Teleports 3 Coin Locations: OUTSIDE OF PYRAMID Inside the throwing box under the stone building.......................3 Yellow One coin on top of each main pillar you must stand on..................4 Yellow Line of coins between the two pillars behind the pyramid...............5 Yellow Line of coins on pyramid...............................................5 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red INSIDE OF PYRAMID 2 coins just before first floor staircase at back of pyramid...........2 Yellow Hang from first wire grid to get a ring of coins.......................8 Yellow Hang from second wire grid to get a line of coins......................5 Yellow 4 coins on steps just after second wire frame..........................4 Yellow 2 pairs of coins, on moving steps......................................4 Yellow 10 coins at very top of pyramid (a line and a sloped line of coins)...10 Yellow 5 special "Pyramid Puzzle" coins.......................................5 Yellow 3 blue coins from block (at very start of pyramid, to your left).......3 Blue --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................86 Coins Enemies: 12 Goombas............................................................12 Yellow 4 Pokeys...............................................................4 Blue 3 Fly Guys.............................................................6 Yellow 2 Crazy Boxes.........................................................10 Yellow 2 Bob-ombs.............................................................2 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................50 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: Again, you'll need to collect all 74 coins before venturing into the pyramid. Most of which are easy to collect. I recommend using the Wing Cap to get them, although it's a nice challenge to try and do it without (I originally thought that you needed the Wing Cap, but Alex Penev informed me otherwise). Probably the coins that give everybody the most trouble are the ones from the Fly Guys. With practice, you'll learn to kill them over the right places so you can collect the coins. A cheap (but highly effective) method would be to just use the koopa shell. (Again, for a challenge you could try it without.) Inside the pyramid, all the coins are very obvious. You might not want to dive at the goombas, though. I've had their coins go through the ceiling and on to the next floor. --There are 85 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 7 Blue Coins in this course-- --There are 74 Coins outside of the pyramid, and 62 coins inside-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms Floating in air above quicksand right after start Inside ! block on the pyramid Over the hill left of where you start, beside big chain fence Climb the tree by the oasis In the pyramid, inside ! block at the end of the left path In the left path, ride on the grindel (the big mummy jumping block) Inside the pyramid, at the back of the right path, walk across the 5 platforms in the quicksand At the back of the pyramid, to the left of the staircase inside an ! block On top of wire grid - use the warp, or jump on the top of it Wing Caps On top of the stone structure by starting By the cannon in the corner of the quicksand maze Just outside the pyramid entrance ! Blocks With wing cap on top of stone structure (Koopa Shell) On the pyramid, by the entrance (1UP) Turn left in pyramid, at the dead-end (1UP) Opposite end of pyramid, behind the stairs (1UP) Cannons By the Wing Cap in the corner of the quicksand maze Koopa Shells In ! block with wing cap on top of stone structure Spinning Hearts Inside the pyramid, on the fourth level, after the rolling stone, and before the raising / falling platforms Stars In the Talons of the Big Bird Shining atop the Pyramid Inside the Ancient Pyramid Stand Tall on the Four Pillars Free Flying for 8 red coins Pyramid Puzzle 100-coin star Teleports 1&2. One is located in the oasis, underneath the single tree there, while the other can be found with the Wing Cap in the corner of the quicksand maze 3. Located inside the pyramid, on the third floor - it's located directly after the first pole you have to climb, in the left corner of the wall at the top of the pole (you are warped onto the wire net)